


This Is For You

by Headfulloffantasies



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, Holiday Blues, Kissing, Snow, caroling, hand holding, hot chocolate attempted, tree toppers, wonder woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headfulloffantasies/pseuds/Headfulloffantasies
Summary: Wondertrev Christmas! Steve is a little nervous for their first Christmas together





	This Is For You

This Is For You by headfulloffantasies  
“Steve, what is that?” Steve turned and looked where Diana was pointing.   
He barked a laugh. “It’s a Wonder Woman tree topper.” The tiny version of Diana winked on top of the half-decorated Christmas tree in their shared apartment.   
With her hair swept up into a ponytail and her arms crossed over a thick red sweater, Diana didn’t much resemble the little warrior on the tree. Diana made a face at the tiny shield and sword her miniature brandished. “Where did you find that?”  
Steve smiled as he turned back to unpacking red and blue baubles to string up. “Clark found it last week when we went out shopping.”  
“Please tell me he didn’t buy a Superman tree topper.”  
“No.” Steve winked. “He got Batman.”  
Diana dissolved into laughter. “Lois will love that.”  
She flopped down on the couch. Even relaxing in jeans and a sweater Diana was the most beautiful person Steve had ever seen. He was so lucky. In more ways than one. The last Christmas Steve had celebrated was in the middle of a warzone. It was a cold, dark night in a trench sharing the warming effects of whiskey with a couple guys while knowing that just across the way the enemy was doing the same. He had missed Christmas with Diana when they were together in Belgium. The explosion had ripped them apart. 2018 was their first Christmas together.  
“Are you going to finish explaining the tree to me?” Diana asked, pulling Steve out of his thoughts.   
“How did you live through so many Christmases without knowing what it was about?” Steve quipped.  
Diana twisted her fingers together in a knot while avoiding his gaze. “I never celebrated Christmas. It’s supposed to be a time for loved ones. For years I swore not to get involved with humanity.” Diana waved a hand dismissively. “Clark invited me to his parents’ farm one year, but it didn’t feel right.”  
Steve joined Diana on the couch. Together they admired the glittering tree while Steve struggled to explain. “Christmas is rooted in Christianity, but also in the celebration of the Winter Solstice. It’s really beautiful to think that people come together on the darkest night of the year to chase away the dark and make their own light with family and friends.”  
Diana snuggled closer. Steve wrapped an arm around her as he continued. “The tree is supposed to be something to do with life and growth even in the dead of winter, I think.” He secretly scorned the little electric bulbs on the tree. “We used to put candles on the tree. I always liked lighting them.”  
Diana hummed. “Shall we finish decorating it?”  
“Only if I can get the lights to work.” Steve grumbled. “What did the Google say to do?”  
Diana giggled and pulled out her phone. “It says one of the bulbs is probably loose. Try twisting the dead bulbs until they light.”  
“Right.” Steve levered himself off the couch and crouched in front of the tree. The stubborn section of lights mocked him as he tapped at the first few in the strand. A sudden jolt of pain zapped through Steve’s hand. He yelped, yanking his fingers away.   
Diana laughed as Steve cursed and shook the shocked hand. “We never had this problem with candles.” He grumbled.   
“Didn’t you say your tree caught fire once?” Diana countered with a merry twinkle in her eye.  
“Only a little bit.”   
After fixing the lights and hanging all the blue and red ornaments, Steve and Diana sat back and admired their handiwork. Steve kissed Diana’s ear and levered himself up off the couch.   
“I’m going to make hot chocolate.” Steve announced. Diana hummed in approval.  
Steve whistled God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen while he set a pot on the stove and fiddled with the heat. Soon the chocolate was melting, and he added the cream.   
“It smells delicious!” Diana called from the living room.   
Steve smiled. He stirred absently. His memories of Christmas were full of his mother’s cooking. Sweet mugs of cider lightly spiced with cinnamon had always filled their home with its rich scent. He wondered if she had kept up the tradition after he’d… well, died. There was really no getting around the issue. Steve had died, and his family had lived on. They’d passed, one by one. And then Steve had been resurrected. And all his family was gone.   
The chocolate had melted into a sweet puddle. Time for the sugar. Steve reached up for the container in the cupboard. He popped the lid and frowned. There was barely a scoop of sugar in the bottom of the jar. It wasn’t enough for hot chocolate. Steve abandoned the stove to quickly search the pantry for the new bag of sugar he’d bought earlier this week. It had cost twelve dollars. Steve had nearly had a heart attack in the store. Sure, rationing sent the prices of products skyrocketing during wartime, but this was astronomical.   
The bag wasn’t where he’d left it. Steve shuffled cans of soup and boxes of noodles. Where was the sugar?   
“Diana, did you move the sugar?” Steve yelled.   
“Um.” She answered. “Top left shelf, I think.”  
Steve checked. Yep. Next to the Cheerios. Only Diana would think to put the sugar next to the cereal she sprinkled it on. Steve shook his head and dragged the bag down.   
He brought it over to the stove. Steve swore. The hot chocolate was bubbling thickly, smoke clouding up from the burnt edges of the pot. Steve grabbed a dish towel and quickly transferred the pot to the sink, cursing loudly.   
Diana appeared in the doorway, watching as Steve blew on burnt fingertips.   
“No good?” She asked, a crease wrinkling her forehead.  
Steve sighed. “I walked away for too long. It’s ruined.”  
Diana came over and wrapped her arms around Steve from behind. She hooked her chin over his shoulder to look into the steaming pot. “We could go out for hot chocolate?” She suggested.  
“It’s not the same.” Steve grumbled.   
“I know. You wanted this to be special.”  
“My mom always made hot chocolate from scratch.” Steve explained. “Every Christmas.”  
Steve could feel Diana’s smile against the back of his neck. “What else did your family do?”  
Steve’s chest tightened as he remembered. “We’d go ice skating. And string popcorn on the tree. When I was young my father read ‘A Christmas Carol’ by Charles Dickens on Christmas Eve. And there were always carollers on the street corners.”  
“It sounds beautiful.” Diana agreed wistfully.  
Steve turned around in her arms so he could see her face. Diana studied his face as he studied hers. She wasn’t smiling, but there was a soft light in her eyes. Steve dropped his gaze.  
“I’m going to go out for some air.” He said. Diana let him go, her shoulders drooped in disappointment. Steve looped a scarf around his neck and blew her a kiss as he closed the door.   
The front steps of their apartment complex were icy, despite the general lack of snow. Steve let out a sigh that hung like a cloud in front of his face. He loped over to the mailboxes on the corner with his hands stuffed in his pockets. The air smelled crisp, sharp with the scent of winter that only comes before a snowstorm.   
Steve and Diana’s mailbox was the first on the left. Steve fumbled for his key. The mail slot popped open. Nothing. The inside was an empty cavern. Steve hissed in frustration. Diana’s gift was supposed to be here. He’d ordered it online weeks ago. Steve may not have fully grasped how to work a computer on his own yet, but he’d had Diana help him order a book as a cover. He’d studied every click of her mouse, memorising how to pay for something to be shipped to their apartment. The website had assured him Diana’s gift would arrive in time for Christmas. Yet here he was, empty handed.   
Steve slammed the mailbox shut and stomped back to their apartment. He yanked his scarf off as soon as the door was firmly shut.   
“What’s wrong?” Diana appeared next to him. “We can still go out for cocoa if you want.”  
Steve shook his head. “It’s not that.” He took her hands in his chilled fingers. “Your Christmas present is going to be late. I’m sorry.”  
Diana made a soft noise of reproach. “I don’t need a gift, Steve. You know that.”  
“I know. But it doesn’t feel like Christmas without gifts.”  
“You’re my gift.” Diana said with a cheesy grin.   
Steve chuckled, but his mood didn’t improve.  
“I’m sorry everything keeps falling apart.” Steve said softly.  
Diana took his face in her hands and lifted his gaze. “Steve Trevor. Do you know why I never celebrated Christmas? Because I didn’t want to without you. I waited one hundred years for you, and I would have waited a hundred more. I don’t need a perfect Christmas. I just need you.”  
Diana leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Steve could have cried for joy.  
At midnight Steve and Diana walked hand in hand to the church on the corner. A dusting of snow frosted the whole quiet neighborhood. The church steeple stretched up into the wintry indigo sky. On the steps the heavily bundled choir huddled together. Silent Night rang out on their clouded breath. Something in Steve’s chest hitched. If he ignored the streetlights and the bright cellphones recording everything, he could almost imagine he was home. Cards, a steepled church, and numb fingertips drifted through his memories like snowflakes. The knot in his chest that had been building all day loosened. This was Christmas. This was what it should be.   
Diana’s warm mittened hand in his jolted Steve back to the present. His eyes were wet. Diana hummed in harmony to the carols. Steve watched her face. Her eyes were upturned, watching the sky with a content glow. She was radiant.   
Steve leaned down and kissed her.   
When they broke apart, a single perfect snowflake landed on Diana’s nose. With a soft chuckle Steve wiped it away. Around them, flurries continued to drop, the perfect Christmas miracle.   
Steve wrapped his arms around Diana and murmured in her ear. “This is for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr @ https://headfulloffantasies.tumblr.com/


End file.
